


A Dragon and a Prince

by bluefirebabe, kaibagirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: His horse's name is Hati, Leo visits his horse, Lilith ships horses, Literate RP, RP, uh YES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefirebabe/pseuds/bluefirebabe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibagirl/pseuds/kaibagirl
Summary: Lilith likes talking to the horses and pegasi, often braiding their hair. However, now that she's stuck in her dragon form, she can't pet or braid their hair, so she can only talk to them.She finds out certain pegasus has a crush on a special horse~!-Leo visits his horse, Hati, everyday. One day, he encounters Lilith.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Lilith
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written by consumeeven!

Whenever she was spending time in the stables, Lilith really wished she had her hands still. As a dragon, animals trusted her more, but she missed getting to pet them. She always used to do Hati's hair especially, and the horse had grown more distant from her ever since she stopped being able to do it. It was sad, but she did have new equestrian friends; the Hoshidans tended to ride on pegasi and Kinshi, rare creatures in Nohr where Lilith had spent much of her early life, and she loved to hear their tales about Hoshido.

Sometimes, though, the animals had less grand things to tell her about.

"For real, Torino?" Lilith rolled her massive fish eyes jokingly. Princess Hinoka's pegasus didn't take after his owner very much, that was for sure. It was hard to imagine the Hoshidan princess seeking out _love advice_ , which was exactly what Torino was doing. Or at least, Lilith was mostly sure that's what he was asking about. Pegasi had a certain accent that she wasn't perfectly accustomed to yet.

She gently nudged the pegasus with her shoulder before slowly floating back to the ground. "Hm, he doesn't like me very much any more, but there's no better way to get to his heart than to talk to him!" Lilith didn't know too much about horse romance, so there was no guarantee of Hati returning the pegasus' feelings (or even her friendship; Hati still only cared for Leo, and was just as much of a brat to the other horses as his owner was to other humans). Why Hinoka's pegasus even liked Leo's horse, Lilith had no idea. But they would be adorable together, so she agreed to help.

  
  
Slowly but surely, Torino got closer to Hati. The latter didn't seem thrilled to talk to anyone, though the two stallions began having a chat. Lilith watched them, smiling whenever Torino said something good and frowned when he messed up. She eventually curled up in the hay, glad to be of assistance to the pegasus. The army wasn’t due to march today, so it was unlikely anyone would interrupt the lovebirds (lovehorses?) for the time being.

It was so peaceful in the stables, and Lilith was just enjoying her time with her animal friends. Come to think of it, it was almost too peaceful… The Astral Plane almost always had some sort of chaos going on, not that Lilith in her true form got to experience much of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by me, kaibagirl!

Leo was walking towards the stables. He visited his horse everyday (naturally, who wouldn’t? The poor thing would die otherwise, and Leo had gotten very attached to him), roughly around the same time. He was always greeted by a snort when he walked into the stables.

Leo remembered one time, when he’d been sick. So sick that he wasn’t able to visit Hati. The horse in question, didn’t want to cooperate with him for _weeks_ after Leo had finally been able to visit.

He chuckled under his breath. That horse was something else. But Leo loved him with all his heart.

The first time the prince had ridden the horse, he was _elated_. Even _Xander_ couldn’t deal with the horse. But _he_ could, and he was riding him! It was the single time in Leo’s life that he had _actually_ done something better than his elder brother.

Finally, Leo arrived at the stables, and walked in. He was greeted by the sight of Lilith, and, two seconds later, a snort from Hati.

“Hello, Lilith,” said Leo. Was she talking to Torino just now? Leo wished he could talk to animals, it would be much easier than trying to decipher what they were trying to say based on movements. Luckily, he was used to Hati by now, and usually predicted his actions very well. That took quite a few years, though.

He walked towards Hati, putting a hand on his muzzle and speaking quietly to him in a loving way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by consumeeven <3

Lilith's eyes were drifting shut as she listened to the pegasus' flirting with the horse, happy that her horse friends were hitting it off. She smiled with her gigantic mouth, the bits of skin that imitated fangs curling up at the corners. Her peaceful happiness was short lived, as she startled awake at hearing someone enter the stables.

"O-oh, Lord Leo! Welcome in..." She stammered, quickly flying back into the air and trying to look as if she hadn't just been napping in the hay. Leo was a prince of Nohr, a noble among nobles, and she had to both make a good impression on him and be respectful. Really, though, he at least could've knocked before interrupting the beautiful horse romance that was going on. Torino huffed, flaunting his fabulous mane about in indignation at the fact Leo had interrupted his hot date. Lilith giggled for just a moment at that, before remembering that she ought to be polite in the presence of Lord Leo.

She floated a little away from the prince and his steed, moving instead to comfort Torino, who was overreacting at the fact someone else was getting attention from Hati. That was just typical of the homosexual horse—a bizarre enough title in itself, only made weirder when one considered Torino's whimsical appearance and boisterous attitude—, who clearly considered himself royalty just because he was the pegasus of someone important.

"That's alright, Torino..." She whispered to the horse, not wanting him to get upset over the ordeal and interrupt Leo. "Hopefully he'll be out of your fabulous hair in just a second, and you can get back to hitting it off with Hati." Realizing that her whispering wasn't as quiet as she'd thought, she flushed, although no blush was visible behind her scales. "I-I'm sure you two are going to be great _friends_." She amended. Lilith wasn't sure what Leo would have to say to her if he knew she was trying to matchmake his horse with a Hoshidan mount.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by me!

“Thank you,” said Leo, responding to the welcome. He decided not to comment on her flying back into the air, although it was quite tempting. It would be quite rude, and uncalled for. Perhaps his retainer was more of an influence than Leo had thought he’d be...

Come to think of it, wasn’t his first interaction with Lilith at camp?

He ignored the dragon’s giggle, too. Although, he was rather curious of what she was conversing about with the pegasus. What kind of things even interested pegasi?

A snort from his horse brought Leo from his thoughts. He raised a hand, patting Hati’s snout, then began brushing through Hati’s hair and mane.

Lilith’s whispers, though she _tried_ to be quiet, were perfectly audible to Leo.

_‘Hitting it off with_ Hati _’, hm?_ thought Leo. He knew better than to repeat it outloud, though there was a large chance that Hati knew already. After all, horses have better ears than humans.

“Ah yes, I’m sure they would be _excellent_ friends,” replied Leo, unable to _not_ respond. His lip twitched in amusement, and he did his best to resist the smile.

He wondered what Hati thought. Did he maybe return the pegasus’- Torino’s- affections? Leo pitied Torino, honestly. Hati was well known to be quite the player. Leo hoped his horse wouldn’t break the poor pegasus’ heart.

At least Lilith was there. If Torino’s heart was broken, she would comfort him. The thought provided Leo a bit of relief.

Even the steeds needed therapists, apparently.


End file.
